


where she belongs

by svgurl410



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Lois goes home.





	where she belongs

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2008 for a fic meme

Lois stepped out of the train, bag in hand, her eyes darting around the platform. 

"Looking for someone?" a voice said from her right, startling her out of her thoughts. 

Shifting to look at the speaker, she smirked when she met hazel eyes she only knew too well. 

"Just my boyfriend," she said casually. "And whatever are you doing here, Mr. Wayne?" 

"Well, Ms Lane," Bruce Wayne stated, "It so happens that I'm waiting for a special lady myself." 

"Oh yeah?" She flirted. "Is Gotham's famous play boy settling down?" 

"For her, I just might," he replied with a smile. "How about yourself? Where's the lucky guy?" 

"He's around," Lois responded. 

"I don't know how anyone can keep a beautiful woman like yourself waiting," Bruce told her. 

"I have heard you're quite the flatterer, Mr. Wayne," Lois noted. "I can see through your attempts to butter me up." 

"It's not buttering up when I'm only speaking the truth," Bruce replied. 

"Really now," Lois asked, enjoying their banter. 

Bruce arms slipped around her waist. "Definitely,"he confirmed, leaning in for a kiss. 

"Now, Mr. Wayne," Lois said, putting a finger on his lips, "What would your girlfriend say about this?" 

"I think she'd definitely approve," Bruce murmured and then captured her willing lips. 

Lois sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

They parted when the need for air aroused, both smiling. 

"I missed you," she said. This wasn't like her ... to be so open but with him, she couldn't help it. 

"I missed you too," he replied. This wasn't like him either. But there was something about her that forbade him to be closed off, like he did with the rest of the world. 

He took her hand in his and together, they started walking, like it was just the most natural thing in the world. Then again, everything with Bruce was just so natural and easy. Being with him was perfect. 

"How was the train here?" he asked casually. 

"It was fine," she replied. "I know you were worried but everyone rides the train." 

"I could've had transportation for you," he told her. 

"Yes, I know you and my frustrating partner try to scheme to keep me safe but I have done way more dangerous things than riding the train," she reminded him. 

He chuckled. "True." 

"And I'm here now," she proclaimed. 

"Yes you are," Bruce agreed. And it was a wonderful feeling to have her near. Metropolis and Gotham City were not that far apart but even still, being away from her was not fun. 

"Ready to go home?" he asked. His home had now become theirs and that's the way he liked it. 

"Yeah," she said, "Let's go home." 

As they stepped into the car, where Alfred was waiting, Lois beamed at the man who was responsible for Bruce's upbringing. 

The car began to move and Lois squeezed Bruce's hand and he smiled warmly at her. 

This was where she belonged ... with Bruce. 

And at last, she was home.


End file.
